


For the Love of Volleyball (Players)

by asadrinette, cherryarchangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadrinette/pseuds/asadrinette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryarchangel/pseuds/cherryarchangel
Summary: This a Reader x Nishinoya Yū book. Some stories will be erotic, but some will be fluff too.I might add other categories a little bit later; some of the stories are based on my dreams.This book will feature a Reader X Nishinoya Yū, and some of the adventures Noya faces with the reader. The reader is 5 ft, is a Middle blocker on the team you are a second year at Karasuno High School and your number on the team is 13. They are pretty much a copy of Hinata because they both are very clumsy but can jump high but have some of the qualities like Kenma, which they are very shy and are very conservative to themself but overall still an excellent volleyball player.The reader is close with the team but they like Nishinoya the best because of his personality, which makes you happy when you're around him. The whole team will be mentioned in some of the stories, and some will be just the reader and Yū chan.Basically, there are going to be may different categories in this book and will be one-shots. If you have any requests feel free to comment and ill try my best to recreate your idea into a one-shot.Best,asadrinette
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Just a Little Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a non-sexual ageplay/little one-shot. You go to school sick and Nishinoya's notices and you slip into your headspace which is around the age of 2 and takes care of you as your "daddy". You caught a little stomach bug and feel really sick but your daddy (Noya) is there to help you feel better.

You wake up with a pounding headache but you still get up and get ready for school putting on your uniform for Karasuno High School. You feel sick and it isn't helping you with your headspace either but you just have to suck it up and go to school you pick up your bag along with your volleyball stuff for practice and head out the door to go to school your parents weren't home they left to go to some family event and won't be back in a week. There is no way that anyone should find out about your regressing it would be so embarrassing that's why I always do it alone. 

You reach Karasuno and head to your classroom. Your a second year and Nishinoya Yū one of your teammates is in your class. You survive through homeroom but you start to feel very tired so you lay down but end up falling asleep and it's conveniently your favorite class.

Noya looks over to where you are sitting and notices that you asleep which makes Noya question why and he thinks to himself "why are they asleep this is their favourite lesson" but continue to pay attention to the teacher and finish class while Y/N slept through the entire class. You woke up and realized the class was over and it was lunchtime but your stomach hurt and you weren't very hungry so you just sat in your seat as Yū comes over to you looking concerned "hey Y/N are you okay?" he asks you looked shocked and quickly answer "oh yeah I'm fine just didn't much sleep last night because I was studying late that's all hahaha" you say trying not to sound suspicious and to stop you from slipping into your headspace. "okay let's go eat lunch together outside" he tells you and you pick up your lunch which your not going to eat anyway but follow Noya outside to sit on a bench. Noya opens his bento and starts to eat but you just open yours and stare at it he looks over to you "you sure you're okay?" he asks "oh yeah just not very hungry is all" you say packing up your lunch back into its a bento cloth. "lunchtime is almost over so let's head back to the classroom you say standing up and start to head to the classroom Noya wraps up his lunch too and follows you back to the classroom. Just one more class to go then I can practice volleyball and go home.

After the class ended you headed to the club room to get ready for volleyball practice. You walk into the clubroom and no one is there yet but it's unlocked so you walk in and get ready for practice by putting on your white Karasuno High Scool shirt and your practice shorts. You leave to go to the gym and wait until someone comes to open up the gym. Moments later Daichi comes to open up the gym for practice "hey Daichi!" you say with a smile "Hey Y/N" you both walk into the gym and get ready for practice and wait for the rest of the team to arrive. After about 30 minutes mostly everyone including Yū chan was there. Practice went on for about 30 minutes and you were starting to feel a little worse. You were doing spiking practice with Kageyamas tosses and were missing most of them "c'mon Y/N, you dumbass hit the ball!" Kageyama yells at you "sorry I'll do better" you tell him putting your hands up after a few more tosses you get a few balls but when Kageyama threw you a ball you jumped but started to get dizzy and you missed the ball but fell on your back and it hurt really bad and you try not to cry but tears are running down your face and you are trying so hard to not regress. Everyone with Noya pushing through everyone to see if your okay "Y/N are you okay?" he asks you but feels how hot you are "I'm fine I just lost my balance that's all I can still practice" you tell Noya. "no you can't Y/N you're burning up" Noya says feeling your forehead. You swat his hand away and get up "I'm fine" you say but you stumble a bit and Noya catches you from falling. "No Y/N your not fine you have to go home," Daichi says "but," you say but Daichi interrupts you "no you have to go home if you don't then you can't come to practice tomorrow," Daichi says sternly "okay Noya help them get their stuff and make sure they get home okay," Daichi tells Noya. "Okay practice is over for today start cleaning up" Daichi announces to everyone. Noya just nods and helps you walk to the club room to get yours and his stuff he helps you sit down.

While you're sitting down you feel bad pain in your stomach and you start to whimper and put your head in your knees crying softly. Noya gets both of yours and his stuff ready and sees you on the ground crying in pain and you can help but regress into your headspace. Noya notices and crouches down by you "are you okay?" he asks concernedly "hwurts" is all you can get out but before he gets up to get your stuff you cry whisper to yourself "I want my daddy..." you say and Noya hears you "what is it?" he asks you and you are fully in your headspace "I want my daddy" you say in a childish voice but sadly. "who's your daddy?" Noya asks you rubbing your back "don't have one" you say sadly looking down "do you want me to be your daddy?" Noya asks you and you are shocked of what he just asked you but you just nod shyly in response. "okay let's get you home then little one" he says getting up and grabbing your stuff and tries to help you up but you cry in pain Noya looks at you with a worried face "do you want me to carry you?" he asks you and you just hold your hands out "I guess that's a yes" he laughs to himself picking you up with one hand and putting you on his hip and starts to leave the clubroom and you put your face your head into the crook of his neck and cry because of how bad your stomach hurts "my tummy hwurts" you cry into his neck "i know little one we're on our way home just hold on for a little longer okay love?" he tells you "okay" you say quietly into his neck he bounces you up and down a little bit but on the way home you fall asleep into the crook of his neck. Noya grabs your key from your bag and opens the door and takes both of you and his shoes off and walks upstairs to your room and he sets you down onto your bed and puts a blanket over you and heads downstairs to get some medicine and make you some soup to eat. 

You've been sleeping for about an hour and you wake up to the sudden urge to throw up so you run to the bathroom and start to throw up into the toilet which is mostly just water and bile since you didn't eat anything for lunch until you were just dry heaving and you were crying because of how bad your stomach was hurting and on top of that you had to use the bathroom but because of you were in your headspace you started to wet yourself and cried because not only did your stomach hurt but you felt cold because you were wet. You were dry heaving so hard that you thew up some blood which scared you and you started to cry louder becuase you were scared you were going to die. 

Noya heard a bang when he was putting the soup on a tray to bring up to your room so he stopped where he was to check where it came from and he went to your room and didn't see you so he started to panic but heard cries from the bathroom and runs to the bathroom and sees you on the floor crying and clutching your stomach "daddy" they cry to themself and Noya immediately rushes to your side "daddy's here don't worry little one, daddy's right here" he says picking you up and wrapping you up into his arms and you cry into his chest "shhhhhh it's okay" Noya says rubbing your head and back comfortingly. You slowly stop crying and Noya helps you up to get you cleaned up and get you out of your wet clothes. he flushes the toilet but before he does he sees blood and freaks out and thinks to himself that he has to keep a close eye on you.

Noya picks up the wipes from the bathroom and helps you to your room and sets you down on the floor and grabs the wipes. "daddy is going to clean you up okay pumpkin?" Noya tells you softly and you just nod, he takes off your shirt because it got a little wet too. "do you want to wear your shirt or daddy's shirt?" Noya asks you "daddy's," you tell him "I figured" he laughs to himself and pulls out one of his extra shirts from his volleyball bag. He takes off your shorts and underwear that are wet and toss them to the side to put in the wash later. He grabs a wipe and starts to wipe you down getting rid of the urine smell on you. once he finished he grabbed one of your extra shorts from your volleyball bag and grabs some underwear from your dresser. He puts the wipe down when he's satisfied that your clean and helps you put on your underwear and shorts and pulls his shirt over your head and it looks slightly big on you and he laughs to himself "you look so adorable little one" he gets his phone out and takes a picture of you but you are a little shy and hide your face a little and Noya laughs to himself. Let's check your temperature and get you some soup and medicine shall we?" Noya says and you just nod in response he picks you up and puts you on his hip and walks downstairs and sets you down on a chair in the dining room and grabs your soup and heats it up a little bit and grab the medicine off of the counter and grab a cold pad from the fridge and sticks it on your forehead to try and try to break your fever but just in case, Noya grabs a thermometer and puts it in your armpit and waits for it to beep. It beeps after a minute and he checks your temperature the thermometer shows "104.9 still a little high" he puts down the thermometer and he picks up the medicine and tries to give it to you but you pull your face away "yucky" you say "c'mon sweetie I know it's going to taste yucky but daddy needs you to take this to make you feel better okay my flower?" Noya asks you and you hesitate but drink the medicine and make a grimacing face "yucky" you say and Noya laughs "okay let's eat soup shall we?" Noya grabs a spoonful and brings it up to your mouth but you push it away with your hand and shake your head "no not hungwy". "c'mon sweetie you need to eat" Noya says trying to get you to eat the soup. “oh I have an idea!” You look at him confused but then Noya grabs a spoonful of soup "here comes the airplane" Noya says making airplane noises and swerving the spoon to your mouth and you open your mouth and eats the spoonful of soup "good job sunflower daddy's proud of you" he says with a smile praising you and you laugh for the first time in hours which makes Noya happy. He feeds you a few more spoonfuls of soup until to stop him "no mowre" you say as you push the spoon away "okay at least you at a few spoonfuls, but daddy is proud of you my little strawberry" he says kissing you on the forehead. you start to fall asleep while sitting down and Noya notices "don't fall asleep just yet little one" he tells you and you nod and picks you up putting you on his hip. You start to fall asleep in the crook of his neck and he bounces you a little while walking up the stairs and heading to your room.

He lays you down in your bed and starts to leave but you grab his arm and look at him with tears in your eyes "daddy stay" you say about to cry "okay my blossom please don't cry" Noya says as he wipes your tears away and goes behind you and spoons you and you turn to face his chest and before you fall asleep you tell Noya "nigh nigh daddy" you say sleepily "good night my little flower" Noya says as he pulls you closer to his chest and kisses you on your forehead and falls asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! this is my first time writing in this style I hope you enjoyed it! if you did please like and comment on what you think of the one-shot!
> 
> Best,  
> asadrinette


	2. Just a Little Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You (the reader) and Nishinoya are at practice and you get a text from your parents that they are going on a vacation so you'll be home alone you tell Noya and he invites you over to his house to study since you both have exams coming up and things just escalate from there.  
> please read the notes at the bottom!

Y/N and the team are doing spiking practice after school and so far, you're having a hard time. You've been working on one-on-one receiving between you and your partner, Noya. When your next attempt to receive the ball ends terribly you grunt in defeat, thinking that you're not getting any better. 

Hinata sees your frustration and calls out, "It's okay Y/N! Receiving is hard for me too, so your not alone in your struggle." Huffing out a laugh, you prepare to try again, but suddenly feel arms wrapping around yours, surprising you. You jolt, attempting to turn around, but the arms just tighten.

"It's aright Y/N, it's just me." Noya comforts you and the tension in your body drains away bit by bit. Feeling relaxed, you peer curiously up at the boy holding you, waiting for him to explain what he's doing. 

"Y/N, in order to improve your receives you're gonna have to bend your knees a little and pull your arms closer, relaxing your hands instead of holding them as stiff as you do." he grasps your arms directing you to follow the instructions as he relayed them before wrapping his hands around yours. 

"Think you're getting it?" he questions you, slowly releasing your hands and pulling away. You miss his body heat after he draws away, your hands still tingling from where he held them.

"Yeah, I think so," you smile up at him "Thanks Yū chan." 

"Okay let's continue practice!" Noya grins excitedly. A warm feeling spreads through your chest as you return his smile. You drop your body into the position Noya showed you and smiled when you were able to receive the ball he tossed to you on the first try. 

"You did it! Good job!" he said winking at you, causing fluttering to fill your stomach. You both continue to practice, having Nishinoya correct your stance as you go.

\---

After picking up your team jacket you head to the club room to pick up your stuff. Making sure everything is in your bag, you notice there's a recent text from your mom. 

_Hey sweetie, dad and I are going to go out to visit auntie and uncle. We'll be there for about a week, I love you!_ you think to yourself "great" and finish putting together your volleyball and school stuff and pick it up to head to the door with a depressed face and that's when Nishinoya walks in. 

He notices your face and asks you "Hey Y/N are you okay?" Noya asks you.

you nod "yeah I'm fine just my parents won't be home today so I'm home alone," you say trying to sound happy but failing miserably and begin to walk out the door but before you reach the door Nishinoya grabs your arm and stops you. 

"Hey my parents won't be home either so why don't you just come to my place and study since we have exams coming up," he told you 

"okay ill wait outside," you tell him as you walk outside the door and wait for Noya to grab his stuff and come out. you both walk down to the Nishinoya household and he unlocks the door with his key and lets you in and you both take your shoes off at the genkan and step up onto the house floor 

"c'mon my room's just upstairs" he said pointing upstairs and you follow him to his room and walk-in after him setting your stuff by the door. you head to his little coffee table in the middle of his room and sit down. you pull out your homework to work on as well as studying for the upcoming exams. 

\---

Noya sits across from you and you blush a little but don't know why and shake those thoughts out of your head to focus on your work. You start working on your anatomy homework and are struggling with it. Noya is in the same class as you so you ask him "hey Noya can you help me?" you ask him and he comes over sitting next to you 

"what do you need help with?" he asks you 

"I'm having trouble remembering the bottom part of the body," you tell him and when you look over you see a bulge on Noya's shorts. 

"which part?" he asks you and you feel embarrassed to even say it so you just point to the part of the body. "Oh, the reproductive systems, you don't have to be embarrassed Y/N we all have to eventually learn this stuff," he said patting your back and you feel a shiver up your spine. 

"Yū chan I feel weirdly hot and jittery what's going on with me and I getting sick?" you ask him and he laughs a little 

"no your not sick Y/N you're just turned on," he said in a low voice and you shiver a little but it makes you feel good for a reason 

"Yū chan?" He looks at you. "Are you turned on too?" you say embarrassed, hiding your face into your knees turning bright red. Noya lifts up your blushing face from your knees. 

"Well, maybe I can fix that and make you feel better," he speaks in a low voice. You stare into his slanted, chocolate eyes and feel yourself grow even hotter. he then kisses you and it surprises you but you didn't want to push him off so you continued to kiss him until you both have to let go to breathe. your breathing really hard and feel hotter than ever but you look at his face. you take off your jacket because it's really hot and Noya does the same and he also takes his shirt off and you look at his toned body and I can tell you he looked really hot. 

"Like what you see?" Noya asks seductively in your ear and starts to kiss your neck and you feel his bulge on hitting your special area and it turns you on and you moan. Noya smirks 

"did that feel good?" he said slowly starting to take your shirt off and you don't stop him and let him take it off and you finish taking off your shirt (if you wear a bra then he slowly puts his hands on your back unhooking your bra and throws it across the room) now your shirtless in front of Noya and you have the urge to take off his pants so you get up and slowly unbuckle his belt looking at him grinning and you take it off and throw it across the room 

"eager are we?" he chuckles lowly. you look at him with pleading eyes and start to unbutton his pants and he starts to pull down your uniform shorts and now both of you are both in just your underwear you both get up and lay down on Noya's bed and he reaches for your underwear and starts to pull it down and you reach for his too and start to take them off too. he throws your underwear across the room and you do the same now you both naked in front of each other and you start to blush he trails his hand down to your private area and starts to penetrate his hands in your opening moving his fingers around making you feel really good making 

"ahhhhhhh," you moan. he smirks and starts to move fingers faster "ahghhhhh noyaaaa" you moan 

"put it in " you ask him and he says seductively 

"you want me to put it in?" 

"please" you beg and start to moan louder. 

"okay I'll stop teasing, I'm going to put it in are you ready?" he asks you nod in response and he starts to put it in your entrance and he slams into you and you scream in ecstasy your laying down and Noya is between you and your legs are wrapped around his body and are straddling him. 

"I'm going to move" Noya reminds you and starts to in and out and you start to moan "noyaaaaaa" you moan "Y/N you feel so good inside," Noya says pulling in and out of your entrance and he moans your name "YYYY/NNNNN" 

"More Yuuuuu chan," you moan, "go faster" putting your head back and arching your back. he starts to go faster and you both are almost at your limit you hug him squeezing his torso and you moan as he goes faster and it feels really good 

"I'm close to Y/N chan," he says pounding into you and if feels so good 

"deeper yū deeper" you moan as he starts to pound even further into you which can it be possible but it feels so good and feels like he's going so deep inside you. 

"Y/N I'm close," he says pounding in and out of you "me too," you say as you moan you're both so close and a couple of moments later 

"Yū chan I'm going to..." you moan into his chest and at the same time Noya moans "Y-Yū chan I'm-I'm going to..."

Yū chan"come inside me" you whisper in his ear and after a while, you both scream each other's name and he releases into you and pulls out. 

You both lay down and he spoons you facing his chest and you give him a kiss on the lips 

"that was amazing," you said to him smiling and he kissed you back "that really was amazing," he says kissing you again. your both really tired and you fall asleep into Noya's chest and 

he smiles "good night my little strawberry" he says kissing you on the forehead spooning you and pulling the covers over the two of you and falls asleep wrapping you up in his safe arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! it's my first one-shot of this book! I've been wanting to write for a while but never had the chance but now since its summer, i have time to write more. Thank you for reading! if you like it then like and comment on what you think and if you have any requests for one-shots don't be shy and comment down below! Again thank you my loves! 
> 
> Best,  
> asadrinette


	3. You're My Main, Let's Go Train!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Nishinoya, and the team are going to a training camp and due to certain circumstances, the relationship between you and Nishinoya escalate.

I wake up early to get ready for training camp and grab my bags and head out the door grabbing a banana on my way out. I eat the banana while walking to school and when I reach the gym which is where the team will meet up to walk to the bus Takeda-sensei rented to drive us there. We were going to have practice matches with Nekoma High School and Aoba Josai High School. I threw away my banana peel in a nearby trash can and waited for the rest of the team to arrive. after waiting for about 10 minutes Hinata comes running "Hey Y/N are you excited to go to training camp? because I sure am!" Hinata yells happily jumping up in the air you grimace a little with how loud he is and then Kageyama comes up behind Hinata "Oi dumbass quit yelling dumbass!" Kageyama tells Hinata while hitting him on the head "Ow fine I will stupid bakageyama" Hinata says to Kageyama sticking his tongue out at him and, you laugh quietly at their bickering. After about 30 more minutes everyone's gathered at the gym. "Okay, guys let's head to the bus," Daichi says and everyone follows Daichi to the front of the school where Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai are waiting. You all arrive at the bus "Okay time to get on the bus and don't be too loud, I'm talking to you Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka!" Daichi says sternly "azasu" Nishinoya, Shoyou and Tanaka give an army salute and so everyone gets on the bus you sitting next to Nishinoya. You and Noya have been best friends since middle school and you both played volleyball together and have been like two peas in a pod you two have always been together but recently you've been feeling weird when you see Noya. You get a warm and fuzzy feeling inside when you're with him and you don't know why. Everyone is on the bus and you're still tired from the morning so you fall asleep on Noya's shoulder and he falls asleep laying his head against yours. 

Daichi and Suga look over at us sleeping "those two really are close huh Suga?" Daichi tells Suga "yeah they are it's sad that we have to wake them up," Suga says walking over to the two of us "hey Noya, Y/N wake up were at the training camp. Suga shakes us both awake we both get up and look at each other and blush and you get the fuzzy feeling again. you both walk out of the bus and head to the gym for your practice match with Nekoma High School. 

The Karasuno team was going to do 3 set matches with Nekoma. During the first set, Karasuno was 15- 13 with Nekoma. "it's Y/N's time to serve!" Daichi announced. You grab the volleyball and go back to the court to do a jump float serve. You start to run and you throw the ball up into the air and jump and you hit the ball into Nekoma's side and no one received the ball because of how fast and unexpected your serve was so the score was now 16-13. You do another jump float serve but Nekoma's libero receives it and the team receives the ball to Kuroo and Kenma tosses the ball to Kuroo but it was blocked by Daichi, Tsukishima, and Asahi which earned your team a point and so now you were in the front line up and one of Nekoma's players serves the ball and Noya receives it to Daichi and he receives it to Asahi who receives it to Kageyama. Kageyama tossed the ball but instead of tossing it to Hinata he used Hinata as a decoy and tossed it to you and you spiked the ball right into Nekoma's side earning a point. The games went on for another two sets Karasuno took the First set, Nekoma took the second set, and Karasuno took the last set. "Thank you for the game" the Karasuno and Nekoma team line up at the back of each of their side of the court and bowed. 

It was time to clean and you went up to Kenma to say hi "Hey Kenma" you wave walking up to him. "Hey Y/N" Kenma waves back. since both of you are very shy and quiet "what have you been doing recently?" Kenma asks "not much just studying for exams and stuff but can you keep a secret?" you ask Kenma "of course," Kenma says "I've known Nishinoya since middle school and we've been best friends since but recently when I'm hanging out with him I feel this warm fuzzy feeling and I feel like I always have butterflies in my stomach...." you pause for a second then speak up again "do you know what's happening to me Kenma?" you ask him and Kenma nods his head "yeah this warm fuzzy feeling, the butterflies in your stomach I think you like Nishinoya," Kenma tells you were putting a hand on your shoulder "I like Yū chan?" I ask him again "yep," Kenma says right back "I can't tell him though I don't want to ruin our friendship..." you trail off "you don't have to yet, you just have to wait till the right time comes," Kenma says patting your back "okay" you answer patting him on the back too "how have you been Kenma?" you ask "I've been good just studying for classes and recently Kuroo has been having fun he gives me surprise hugs from behind from time to time... it's nice," Kenma says with a smile (Kuroo and Kenma are dating). "that's nice I'm happy for you Kenma!" you say happily patting him on the back. "okay let's go put the balls away now," you tell Kenma, "I think that's a good idea," Kenma says getting up with you to walk over to pick up the balls off of the ground to take them to the storage closet. After you two finished doing that it was time to say your goodbyes "bye Kenma hope to see you again soon, I'll text you when later" you tell him waving your hand shyly "bye Y/N, yeah talk to you later" you both walk your separate ways and you walk up to Yū chan. "Yū chan are you ready to go?" you ask Noya "yeah let's go!" he grabs your hand and runs with you to the bus and you get that fuzzy feeling again and you think to yourself 'I wonder what Yū chan thinks of me?' and you reach the bus and Daichi leads everyone into the bus and everyone takes a seat, you take a seat next to Noya. during the car ride back to the training camp area where the teams are spending the night you fall asleep on Noya's shoulder and he lays his head on yours and falls asleep too.

The bus reaches the camp and you both are woken up by Hinata and Kageyama and you blush at each other again. Everyone gets off the bus and heads to get ready for bed. Everyone takes their individual showers and gets ready for bed. You wake up in the middle of the night because you have to go to the bathroom so you get up quietly because Noya is sleeping next to you so you slowly creep out of the room and go to the bathroom. You reach the bathroom and walk-in and use the bathroom and you finish then you wash your hands then you quietly start to tiptoe back to the room but in the process, you bump into someone and fall down and since its dark, you can't see who it is "Y/N chan are you okay?" the person is straddling you looking like they are pinning you to the ground but then you look closer and it's just Noya so you blush. "hey Y/N?" Noya asks "yeah," you say quietly looking at him and at his beautiful brown eyes and you get lost in them, "I-I think I like you..." he tells you and you come out of your trance shocked he continues to talk "I've been feeling this for a while now... whenever I'm around you I feel warm and fuzzy and I feel like I'm floating and I get butterflies in my stomach and if you don't feel the same way..." "shhh" you stop him from rambling "Yū chan I like you too," you tell him as you pull him close and kiss him on the lips and he melts into the kiss kissing back, you pull away "will you be my boyfriend?" you ask shyly you hide your face to the side. Noya moves your head to face yours and kisses you on the lips "I'd love to" he answers kissing you again. he gets up and puts his hand out for you to grab to help you up, he helps you up and pulls you close to him and you have to go on your tippy-toes and he kisses you again and you melt into the kiss and you kiss until you both have to take a breath. "what are you doing up anyway?" you ask him "oh you weren't in your bed so I was worried about you" he said kissing you on the cheek. "oh.." you say shyly hiding into his chest. he laughs and pulls your face out of his chest to face him "let's go back to sleep we need to get up early for our practice match with Aoba Josai with that stupid shittykawa" he says and you laugh "okay let's go" you grab his hand and walk with him hand in hand back to the room where everyone is sleeping you your hands go and go to your futons and lie down to go back to sleep and when Noya goes to sleep you feel lonely so you go over to his futon "Yū chan I can't sleep" you tell him as you lie down into him and he spoons you wrapping his arms around your torso and pulls you close "goodnight my love he says kissing the top of your head. "goodnight love" you answer kissing his hand and falling asleep into his warm embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! I hope you enjoyed please like and comment on what you think and if you have any requests for future chapters don't hesitate to comment down below! Kudos!
> 
> Best,  
> asadrinette


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE AND SELF HARM.
> 
> The reader is on the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team and is made fun of their height by others in their grade which you are a second year and Noya is in your class and notices something is off about you. so since your parents aren't home Noya offers to walk you home but you refuse and walk home by yourself with all of the negative things said to you and you text Noya but Noya senses something off so when you don't respond Noya rushes to your house and helps you come to your senses.

"Hey, chibi chan why are you on the volleyball team, don't you need to be tall to play volleyball hahaha your so pathetic!" Someone tells you and walks off laughing. "Am I really too short to play volleyball?" you think to yourself but you shake those thoughts away and you try to focus on the next class. After class one of your classmates pins you to the wall "Hey dumbass why are you still alive? I thought I told you to kill yourself!" they screamed in your face and you grimaced at how loud they were "hey, you should quiet down a bit don't want someone hearing you," their friend told them and they let you go but punch you really hard on the arm a couple of times which leaves several bruises on your arm "c'mon let's go I don't want to waste my time on this dumbass" the classmate says but before they leave they whisper in your ear "you should cut yourself more you deserve the pain," they tell you before walking off with their friend.

You look down at your arms at your scars and you pull your sleeves down and walk to the bathroom to the bandages on your arms to cover your scars. You finish putting on the bandages and you change into your practice clothes and begin to walk to the club room to drop off your stuff and so you put on your "happy" face. You reached the club room and walked in but no one was there but Noya, Shoyou, and Kageyama's stuff are there so you put your stuff down next to Noya's and walk out to head to the gym. 

You reach the gym and walk in and Hinata, Kageyama, and Noya look over and you wave to them with a fake smile "hey guys! you guys are here early haha" you laugh. "Hey, Y/N chan! Yama Yama Kun and I are working on spiking and Noya are working on receiving the ball wanna Join?" Hinata asks you with a wide grin on his face "yeah sure will!" you say "happily" trying not to sound fake. "Hinata you dumbass, I told you not to call me that dumbass" Kageyama hits Hinata on the head "shut up I can call you whatever I want bakageyama" Hinata yells in his face "you little..." but I stop Kageyama before he can finish "hey hey let's calm down Sho chan and Kageyama Kun," you say sternly looking at them with soft but angry eyes, they shiver "azasu" they both say at the same time and then glare at each other. "okay" you clap your hands together "let's continue spiking practice shall we," you say with a smile "osu" Hinata says and salutes to you and you laugh. 

After about 30 minutes pass and Daichi, Suga, and Asahi walk in and not long come in Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Tanaka walk-in. Shortly after Kiyoko and Yachi walk in with Takeda sensei along with Coach Ukai. Everyone is here and so practice begins so everyone gets ready to line up to do receiving practice by Coach Ukai throwing the ball from above the net and each person has to receive the ball 5 times before the next person does. Eventually, it becomes your turn and you try to receive the ball but you miss the first three times and mentally get frustrated "C'mon Y/N stop dreaming and hit the ball!" Coach Ukai yelled at you "azasu" you tell him going back into receiving practice and finally receive the final five balls and after you, it was Noya's turn. Of course, Noya received every ball perfectly. After receiving practice Coach decided to do a practice match 3 on 3. On your team was Kageyama and Hinata and on the opposing side there was Suga, Tsuki, and Yamaguchi on the scoreboard your team was named baby crows and the other team was big crows. Noya and Asahi were the ones to use the scoreboard, Noya was on your side and Asahi was in charge of the other teams. Kiyoko blew the whistle to start the match and coach Ukai was the referee.

The match began and it was Hinata's turn to serve and so you got into position to receive the ball. Hinata served and it hit the net "don't don't mind you can do it" you tell looking back at him and Kageyama just "pay attention dumbass" Kageyama yells at Hinata. Hinata tries his serve again and this time it went over the net and Yamaguchi receives it to Suga and Suga set the ball to Tsuki and he spiked the ball into your side but Hinata you received the ball and then received it to Kageyama to do Kageyama and Hinata's quick attack and so Kageyama tosses the ball to Hinata and he spiked it right into the other court and earned your team a point "YOSHAAAA" Hinata and Kageyama yell happily you just smile. You were next to serve and so you did a jump float serve and served the ball into tho opposing teams' side but Tsuki received the ball back to your side "chance ball!" Kageyama yells and Hinata receives the ball and Kageyama tosses the ball to you and you slam it right into the opposing side's team and shocks everyone earning your team another point. 

The game goes on for a while until the score is currently match point, 24 - 20. The game goes on for a little while and finally, your team takes the last point and wins. "YEAHHHH" Hinata yells happily, you come up behind both Kageyama and Hinata and pat them on the back "that was a great game huh?" you ask "it was!" Hinata replies happily "yeah it was dumbass," Kageyama says to you" and you just smile and nod your head with a smile on your face. After about 30 more minutes Daichi announced that practice was over. 

Noya has been studying you during the whole practice and the match and has noticed something off about you from your classes to practiced. Nishinoya walks over to Daichi "hey Daichi have you noticed anything off about Y/N today?" he asks him "no they look fine to me why?" Daichi asks Noya "I don't know something just feels off about them today..." he trails off "how?" Daichi asks "well... their pretty chatty when we hang out but today at lunch they didn't leave the classroom and just stared at their lunch for like 5 minutes and then put it away untouched back into their bag and they usually have a big appetite and they don't really look like themself today..." Noya says in concern "what should I do Daichi?" Noya asks Daichi "I think you should just talk to them to see if they really are okay," Daichi said patting Noya on the back "okay thanks Daichi," Noya says patting Daichi on the back and walking off to the club room to get his stuff and sees you gathering your stuff to leave but before you can leave Noya grabbed your arm stopping you "hey are you okay?" Noya asks you and you put a fake smile on your face "of course I am silly, you don't need to worry about me" you say laughing and Noya let's go of your arm "okay thank you Y/N I'll see you tomorrow." Noya says waving goodbye to you "sure will" you wave back and start to walk home "I hope today is my last day... are those guys really right should I really just kill myself" you think to yourself but shake those thoughts away and after 30 more minutes of walking you reach your house the L/N residence. You pull out your key and open the door and head straight to your room and you set your stuff by your door and plop down on your bed and pull your phone out of your pocket and you see a text from Noya.

**Noya is in bold**

_Y/N is in italics_

**"hey Y/N! did you get home okay?"**

_"yeah, I got home safe and sound."_ you text back

**"How are you feeling?"**

_" Noya you don't have to worry about me I'm fine."_

**" Okay... just want to make sure... I just want you to know that I'm always here for you if you need me."**

" _Thanks_ , _Noya... I have to go but I'll talk to you later...bye"_

 **"Okay talk to you later!"** Noya text's you and turns off his phone but he still has a bad feeling about how your acting to him.

'Just cut yourself it'll make you feel better and might as well kill yourself too' 'your worthless the volleyball team doesn't care about you' 'the team hates you, you don't belong on the team shrimp' 'you're so short why do you even try to play volleyball', 'your receives are terrible you dumbass' 'the volleyball team just pity's you, they don't care about you at all' 'your useless' 'your ugly' 'your too fat maybe you should stop eating so much' 'no one cares abou you or loves you your just a nuisance to this world' 'what are you waiting for just die already' all of these thoughts are running through your head and you scream into your pillow. 'does the team really not care about me...' you think to yourself 'maybe they are right you just a nuisance to the team and they won't care if your gone' you think to yourself walking to your dresser and grabbing a razor and going to your bathroom attatched to your room and lock the door even though no one is home. you pull out your phone having the sudden urge to text Noya.

_"hey, Noya..."_

**"Hey Y/N what's up"**

_"Not much really"_

**"oh okay..."**

_"hey noya..."_

**"yeah."**

then your phone dies and so you throw it to the side and grab the razor and start to make the first cut.

I pick up my phone but I don't receive a text back from Y/N. Something definitely is off they always text me back. 'I'm going to go over to their house to see if they're okay because something just doesn't feel right' Noya thinks to himself. Noya picks up his phone and puts it in his pocket and puts on his shoes and heads to your house. They only live a few blocks from where I live so they live pretty close to me. After about 30 minutes I reach the L/N household. Noya goes up to the door and knocks but no one answers he tries to open the door and it's unlocked so "pardon me for my entrance" he said and took off his shoes to head upstairs to your room. He walks in but sees no one in the room but then he hears silent crying coming from the bathroom ' i knew something wasn't right!" Noya thought to himself and he knocked on the door but no answer he knocks again "Y/N please come out" Noya said frantically knocking on the door but still no answer. Noya had no choice but to pick the lock and when he successfully unlocked his he mentally said 'yes!' but he wasn't ready to see what lies behind the door. Noya opens the door and walks in and you look up scared with already like 15 cuts on both of your arms and you scream and run to the back of the bathroom "please don't hurt me I'll die just give me some more time.." you scream at Noya and start to add more cuts to your arms. Noya stands there shocked but sprang into action running to you to the back of the bathroom "Y/N calm down it's just me Noya, now please give me the razor" he reaches his hands out but you refuse "No I can't do it anymore I have to die" you cry to yourself curling up into a ball. Noya is just shocked "please Y/N GIVE ME THE RAZOR!!" Noya yells at you and start to cry even harder and you drop the razor in the process and Noya runs out and picks it up gently and throwing it away. he starts to get closer to you but you try to scoot farther away but you can't because your backed up in a little corner in your bathroom. he comes closer and you get even more scared "please don't hit me!" you cry to yourself and as he gets closer you try to run but there is nowhere to run he slowly gets closer and closer and you scream "please don't hurt I promise I'll do whatever you want me to do just please don't hurt me!". you suddenly feel warm arms picking you up and you start to squirm trying to get out of his arms "please don't hurt me, don't hurt me, please... let me go!" you try to get out of his arms but he's way too strong and he takes you and sets you down on the bathroom counter and pins you down "Y/N look at me," Noya says in a calm voice but you're too scared to look into his eyes. Noya pulls your head to face his and you look at his face and start to cry "I'm sorry Yū chan I just want to die why can't you let me do that!" you yell in his face he looks at you with calm eyes "because I care about you Y/N" he tells you but you shake your head side to side "no you don't" you say trying to hide your face again. Noya grabs your face again and makes you face him "yes I do do you know why?" he asks you "no..." you look down but be brings your face back up to face him "it's because I like you Y/N" he tells you but you just lower your head "no you don't" you say sadly looking down but suddenly out of nowhere Noya grabs your face and kisses you on the lips "yes I do Y/N" he kisses you again and somehow you have the urge to kiss him back so you kiss him back and you melt into the kiss. You both pull away and you look down embarrassed "I think i like you too..." you whisper quietly to yourself "what did you say Y/N?" he asks you "ithinkilikeyoutoo" you say quickly and you hide your face into your hands but blood is dripping down your arms and Noya notices and takes your hands off of your face, "let's get you cleaned up" he says going to the drawers by the sink and searching for the alcohol wipes and gauze and bandages to wrap around your arms.

Noya grabbed the supplies and brings it over to you. "here show me your arms" he says reaching out "no" you pull your arms close to your chest "c'mon we have to clean you up before they get infected" he tells you and you slowly put your arms out to him and hang your head down "thank you, love, try to stay still this might hurt a little he starts to wipe the cuts but it hurts and you pull your arms away "that hurts Yū chan!" you say with tears in your eyes "I'm sorry but I have to clean them before they get infected can you show me your arms again?" he asks you and you put your arms out and he continues to wipe off the blood but it hurts so much you scream and start to cry "Yū chan it hurts!" you say making a pained face and tears rolling down your cheeks. Noya kisses you on the cheek "I'm sorry love just hold on a little bit longer" he said continuing to wipe your arms clean of blood and you silently whimper to your self. after about a minute he stops "I'm done my love" he pulls your head up "you don't have to cry anymore, I'm right here for you" he says kissing your tears away and wiping your face of tears with a tissue. "Okay, I'm going to put the bandages on now okay?" Noya asks you "okay," you say quietly he puts the gauze down and wraps your arms up individually with bandages. "Y/N... look at me" Noya pulls your face up to face his "please don't do this to yourself again please if something is bothering you please tell me okay?" Noya asks you and you just nod your head yes "okay good" he picks you up and puts you down and puts out his hand for you to grab and so you grab his hand and walk with him back to your room and stops you and pulls you in for a hug and it startles you at first but you wrap your arms around him too "I love you so much Y/N, I'll never let you go and you will be by my side forever and always" he says hugging you and you pull away to look at him in the eyes "I love you too" you go on your tippy-toes and lean in and kiss him on the lips and he kisses you back. "You will forever and always be mine Y/N and I will love you forever for eternity's to come" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you like it! please leave kudos and comment on what you thought!
> 
> Love,  
> asadrinette


	5. All You Need is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the reader and Nishinoya graduate from Karasuno. The reader is pregnant with Nishinoya's baby but they want to wait till the baby is born to find out the gender of the baby. Will it be a boy or a girl?

You wake up to the baby kicking in your stomach and you look over at your sleeping husband, you roll over and kiss him on the lips which woke him up "good morning my love, the baby woke up early today" you tell him holding your belly. "really?!" Nishinoya feels them kicking "awe the baby's getting excited, Hey pumpkin it's daddy, daddy can't wait to see you" he rubs my belly then gently kisses it. Noya helps me out of bed and I waddle to the kitchen I'm at 36 weeks and the baby should be here any moment now and your due date is on October 9th the day before Yū chan's birthday and today is October 9th. I reach the kitchen and slowly sit down on the couch and I have a sudden craving for pickles and mayonnaise. "hey baby can you get me some pickles and mayo?" you ask Noya "okay love" Noya says walking to the cabinet to grab a bowl and a spoon and then to the fridge to get the pickle slices and mayo he places the pickle jar down and scoops out some pickles and puts it in the bowl and drizzles it with mayo. he closes the lid to the pickle jar and puts both of them back into the fridge. he then picks up the bowl and hands it to you." thank you, love your the best!" you grab the bowl from him and place it in your lap.

Your eating the pickles and mayo and watching some reality tv show and start crying. Noya runs into the living room hearing you cry "what's wrong love?" he says sitting beside you "I'm just so happy for the baby and I'm so excited for them to come" you bawl your eyes out "hey, hey, hey it's okay sweetie you don't have to cry" he kisses me which calms me down "I'm excited for our little one too" he said touching your belly smiling at you kissing you on your cheeks which makes you smile "thank you love" you tell him kissing him on the cheek too. "how about we go shopping for some baby stuff and meet up with Hinata and Kageyama does that sound good?" Yū asks you "that sounds great daddy," you tell him kissing him on the lips "okay want to get ready mommy?" Yū asks you holding out his hand for you to grab to help you up from the couch "let's go" you say as you waddle to your room and go to your dresser to put on your clothes for the day. You choose a loose shirt that reads mama bear on the front and some pregnancy jeans. you walk over to the bathroom to do your makeup. once you finish you go to the living room to grab your purse "are you ready love?" Yū asks me "yeah let's go," you say as you walk to the genkan to put your shoes on and then go out the door and not short long after Yū comes out and locks the door and you both head to your car. you both get in and put on your seat belts and Yū starts up the car and backs out of the driveway "so we have the baby's car seat and nursery set up all we need to get is some more baby supplies like a breast pump and some bottles and some other things," you tell Yū. after about 10 minutes of driving you, you reach the baby store and Yū parks the car and you both get out.

You both walk into the store "hey love I'm going to go look at the breast pumps will you go get some bottles and paci's?" you ask Yū "yeah okay" he kisses you on the temple and you both walk to the different parts of the store. You arrive at the breast pumps and you look at all of the options. after about a minute you find one that you like and go over to where the bottles and pacis are and you find your husband holding some bottles and some paci sets. "Hey love" you walk over to your husband "oh hey love what do you think of these?" he asks you "they're perfect," you tell him with a smile "okay let's go check out and meet up with Shoyou and Kageyama. 

You buy all of the things and Yū takes it to the car and puts it in the trunk and then goes into the driver's seat and you go on the passenger's seat. you text Shoyou that you are almost to the meetup spot which is at a little cafe he replies okay and you so you put your phone back into your purse. 

You finally reach the little cafe and see Shoyou and Kageyama through the window and wave at them through the window and they wave back you walk in and greet them. "hey Sho chan and Kageyama Kun!" you say with a smile; "Hey Y/N chan! how are you?" Sho asks you "I'm doing good the baby has been kicking a lot and at full term, so the baby should be here any day now," you say with a smile "you two are going to make great parents," Hinata says with a smile. "hey Sho chan, Kageyama do you want to feel the baby kick?" you ask "really? are you sure it's okay?" Shoyou asks and you nod your head "they're being pretty active right now, here" you grab Hinata and Kageyama's hands and put them on your stomach and they both look at you with surprise "the baby really is kicking a lot" he says looking at you with a smile "they sure are" Kageyama says after Hinata. Hinata lowers himself so he is eye level with your belly "be nice to your mommy and daddy okay little one?" he says to your belly smiling "Uncle Shoyou and Uncle Kageyama can't wait to see you" you say to your belly and you feel them kick "looks like they're excited to meet you guys" you say laughing "okay shall we sit down now?" you ask and you all head to a table for four and sit down. 

"hey I was thinking about this for a while now but Yū and I would feel blessed if you guys would be the godparents to our baby," you tell Hinata and Kageyama "right Yū chan?" you ask your husband "right," he said with a smile. "we would love to be the godparents to your child," Hinata tells us with a big grin on his face "we would also like for the two of you to be there for our little one's birth if it's not too much trouble," you tell them "we would be honored" Kageyama grabs my hand holding it tight "right babe," Kageyama asks Hinata "right," Hinata says with a smile. you call for the waitress and you all order your desserts and drinks (don't worry none of the drinks have alcohol in them).

After chatting for about 2 hours it was time to head home and say our goodbyes. You all say your goodbyes and go your separate ways and you and Yū head to the car to head home. You reach the car and get in and Yū starts the car and you start your journey home to go get all of your hospital bags to go to the hospital since it's it's your due date.

You get home Yū unlocks the door and you walk to your bedroom to grab the needed already pre-packed bags. Yū grabs the bags and also the car seat and you both make your way to the car but you feel water gushing down your legs and you freeze in place "YŪ CAN YOU COME HERE I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE" you yell from the living room Yū comes rushing in and helps you to walk and quickly cleans up the floor and then helps you to the car first and with your seat belt. He rushes back into the house to grab the bags and quickly throws the bags into the trunk and gets into the driver's seat and starts the car he then backed out of the driveway and started driving to the hospital.

"ahhhhhhh" you scream "what is it, honey?" Yū asked frantically "its just the contractions honey you don't have to worry," you tell your husband to calm down and relax "okay tell me if you need anything," he says calming down focusing on the road. You text Hinata and Kageyama to meet you at the hospital because the baby is coming.

You reach the hospital after about 30 minutes and Yū parks the car in front of the hospital and tells you to stay in the car. He runs into the hospital to get a nurse to help you to the maternity floor. The nurse grabs a wheelchair and follows Yū to your car and it doesn't take long for Yū to come back with a nurse who has a wheelchair. The nurse wheels the wheelchair to your side and helps you into the wheelchair and into the hospital Yū locks the car and follows the nurse to the maternity floor where they help you get dressed into new underwear and a hospital gown and help you into the bed and set you up to a bunch of different monitors.

The doctor comes in and checks your vitals and your contraction monitor and says your contractions are normal. the doctor leaves and the nurse checks how dilated you are and your only 1 inch dilated so you have time. the nurse then leaves and after about an hour Hinata and Kageyama arrive. "hey guys glad you made it!" you say happily Noya gets up and greets Hinata and Kageyama and makes small talk with them. "hey Yū?" you ask "yeah?" he replies "what time is it?" you ask and he checks his phone "it's 11:30 PM" he tells you "okay thank you love". you dose off to sleep for about two hours but wake up to a really bad contraction "ahhhhhhhhh" you scream "are you okay honey" Yū asks in concern "yeah im fine just another contraction is all" to reassure him. The nurse then walks in to check on your how dilated you are. "you are almost at 10 centimeters Mrs. Nishinoya please call me Y/N" you tell the nurse "okay Y/N san would you like your epidural now?" the nurse asks you "yes please" you tell her and she leaves to go get the shot and comes back a few minutes later with the epidural and gives you the shot "thank you" you tell the nurse. "babe what time is it?" you ask it's "4:00 am" he tells you "okay and hey sweetie?" you ask Yū "yeah love?" he responds "happy birthday" you tell him and gesture him to come closer so you can kiss him. he leans down and you two kiss "I love you," you tell him "I love you more," he says and you smile back at him but then a really strong contraction comes and you scream in pain. "love can you get the nurse?" you ask Yū and he nods and leaves the room to go fetch the nurse. 

The nurse comes in with Yū and comes to check on how dilated you are. "congratulations your finally 10 centimeters let me get the doctor to get you ready to take you to the deliver the baby" the nurse says leaving to go fetch the doctor. Yū wakes up Hinata snd Kageyama "hey guys it's almost time," he tells them "yay! oh! and Happy birthday Noya!" Hinata says with a smile "yeah happy birthday" Kageyama says after Hinata. The doctor comes walking in "let's deliver this baby now shall we?" the doctor says "let's do it" you say happily. the nurses then help put your legs on the stirrups and the doctor begins "okay on the count of three I want you to push for 10 seconds okay?" the doctor asks "okay" you tell the doctor "okay 1, 2, 3 push!" the doctor yells and you push for 10 seconds and you grab ahold of Yū's hand "you can do it love" he says kissing you "okay again 1,2,3 push!" the doctor yells again and you push for another 10 seconds "okay you're almost there just one more and the baby's out! ready?" the doctor asks you "ready," you say "okay 1,2,3 push!" the doctor yells for the last time and you push for 10 seconds and then you hear a baby cry and you feel the joy that your baby is finally here. "congratulations it's a baby girl!" one of the nurses says as she places the baby in your arms "Yū she's finally here," you say with tears in your eyes " our little Yui" the nurses took Yui away to clean her up after a few minutes the nurses come back with Yui wrapped in a blanket with a pink beanie on they put Yui in Yū's arms to hold and he starts to cry "don't cry baby," you tell him "hello Yui it's daddy," he says to her sleeping face "Hinata, Kageyama do you want to hold her?" Noya asks them "yes please" Hinata and Kageyama say at the same time and it makes Noya laugh "okay first Hinata, here she is" Noya puts Yui in Hinata's arms "hey little one it's uncle Hinata," he says bouncing her up and down and after a few minutes it was Kageyama's turn and he held Yui for a few minutes before giving her back to Noya. she starts to cry so Noya puts her in Y/N's arms and helps Y/N to sit up to breastfeed Yui. once Y/N is sitting up in their bed Noya passes Yui to them and they bring her close to their chest and they start to breastfeed Yui and she instantly stops crying which makes everyone laugh "welcome to the world Nishinoya Yui" Y/N says smiling down and giving a kiss to Yū. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! please leave kudos and comment on what you think!
> 
> Best,  
> asadrinette


	6. Little Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non-sexual age-play/little one-shot. Noya comes over to your house and you both go out shopping! you meet up with Kageyama (daddy) and Hinata (little) to go to the park and bump into Kuroo (daddy) and Kenma (little) and it becomes a triple playdate you have a fight with Hinata but makeup with the help of Kenma and some accidents happen and then the playdate turns into a sleepover at Noya's house.

Y/N woke up and realized today was the day you were going to go shopping with Noya and meet up with Hina-chan and Kage-chan. You got ready in a cute outfit and went to eat something for breakfast. Your parents weren't home because they were away on some anniversary trip and won't be back for a week. You were already in your little space so you didn't know what to eat. You hear the door open and you run to the front door "DADDY!!" you say excitedly "hey pumpkin", Noya says taking his shoes off and stepping up onto the floor. you raise your arms up to be carried and Noya laughs to himself while he picks you up and bounces you on his hip. "did you eat already love?" he asked you but before you could answer your stomach growled and you got embarrassed and hid your face into his neck "I guess that's a no" he chuckles to himself "okay let's get some food in that little belly of yours shall we?" he asks you and you just nod your head in the crook of his neck. Noya makes his way to the kitchen and puts you down on a chair. He then goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge. "do you want some nana's?" (it's what you call bananas) "nana's!" you say happily and so Noya takes the cut up banana slices out of the fridge and brought it to the table for you to eat. 

You finish eating the banana's "all done!" you say and Noya laughs "okay let's get going shall we?" Noya asks you and you nod your head yes vigorously. Noya takes the plate to the sink quickly washes it, drys it, and puts it away. 

You get up and run to the door to get ready to head out. Noya follows you to the door to put on his shoes and see's that you're struggling with tying your shoes and you get frustrated "daddyyyyy" you whine and Noya laughs to himself "here let me help you" he says reaching over and tying your shoes. 

Noya gets up first and holds out his hand for you to hold and you take his hand happily. "let's go daddy!" you say excited jumping up and down "okay Y/N calm down" Noya says laughing and you laugh along with him. 

You and Noya leave the house and Noya locks the door. You're still holding his hand and you both start walking to the shopping mall.

You reach the shopping mall and you start to go to the little store with Noya. You pick out some new clothes and toys and Noya buys them for you.

After about an hour it's almost time to leave the mall to go to the park. "Y/N it's time to go to the park to see Hina-chan, Are you ready?" he asks you and you nod shyly. You both walk to the park and see Kageyama and Hinata and you both walk up to them. "Hey, Kageyama," Noya says waving to Kageyama. "Hi Y/N chan!" Hinata says loudly waving his hand and you hide behind Noya and wave shyly.

"Shouyou calm down," Kageyama tells Hinata patting him on the head. "Y/N go ahead and play while Daddy talks to Kage-chan," Noya tells you rubbing your head gently pushing you towards the playground. "okay daddy," you say walking towards Hinata shyly. 

You and Hinata walk to the playground and start to swing on the swings. When you and Hinata are walking to the swings you see a familiar face and it's Kenma. Hinata sees Kenma "Hey Kenma!" Hinata says running up to Kenma. Kenma notices and waves shyly "Hi Hinata" you catch up with Hinata, "hi Ken-chan," you say waving shyly and Kenma waves back "Hi Y/N chan".

You Kenma and Hinata play on the swings for a while and you get thirsty so you go to Noya for some water. you walk up to Noya "daddy I'm thirsty" you tell him. "okay here you are pumpkin" Noya hands you a water bottle and you drink half of it and hand the bottle back to Noya and run back to the swings to Kenma and Hinata. "let's play hide and seek!" Hinata says excitedly you and Kenma just nod "I'll count first," Hinata says while he covers his eyes and starts to count to 10 and you and Kenma run off to hide. You hide behind a slide "ready or not here I come!" you hear Hinata yell. 

You feel a twinge in your bladder from all of the water you drank earlier but you just brush it off, you can wait till you can get home you tell yourself. 

"found you!" Hinata yells and you get scared a little but you get up and walk over to Kenma who is next to Hinata. "it's your turn Y/N!" Hinata says with a smile and you just nod and walk over to a nearby tree and count to ten. "ready or not here I come" you say. You feel the urge starting to get worse but you still put it off and go look for Kenma and Hinata. 

After looking around for about 30 minutes your stomach starts to hurt and the urge starts to get worse. you walk behind a bush and find Kenma "found you" you say quietly and Kenma looks up at you and smiles "let's go look for Hinata ken-chan" you tell Kenma "okay" he says and so you both go searching for Hinata.

After about another 30 minutes the urge is unbearable that you have to tell Noya. You find Hinata hiding under a slide "found you" you say poking Hinata on the shoulder and Hinata just laughs. It's Kenma's turn so you take this chance to go talk to Noya

"papa" you try to get Noya's attention because he is talking to Kageyama and Kuroo, Noya looks up "what is it sunflower?" he asks you and you just fidget around and start to cry, Noya gets shocked and Bends down to your level "what's wrong pumpkin?" Noya asks concerned "daddy it hurts" you cry starting to grabbing yourself because of how bad your urge is, Noya notices your movements "do you need to go potty pumpkin?" Noya asks you and you just nod still crying. "hey guys I have to take Y/N to the bathroom ill be right back," Noya tells Kuroo and Kageyama and they just nod in agreement "c'mon ladybug let's go potty" Noya grabs your hand and his backpack and you try to walk but you have to go so bad that it's getting hard for you to walk "daddyyy I can't hold it," you say stopping and grabbing yourself and Noya springs into action and scoops you up into his arms and starts to run "okay pumpkin just try to hold on a little longer were almost to the bathroom. 

Noya sees a family bathroom and sprints to get there and he pulls open the door handle and closes the door behind him and putting you down to lock it "daddyyyyy I can't..." but before you could finish your sentence you start to feel warm liquid streaming down which starts to form a wet patch in front of your pants. Noya springs into action by picking you up and puts you in front of the toilet and helps you take off your overalls and already wet underwear down and setting you down onto the toilet while you continue to cry and finish in the toilet. after about a minute you finish "I'm done" you say sadly on the toilet and Noya squats down to your level wiping your tears away. Noya helps clean you up until he feels satisfied that you're clean enough. Noya then feels satisfied that your clean enough and picks you up koala style "I'm sowy" you say cry into his chest "it's okay pumpkin accidents happen" he says bouncing you up and down trying to calm you down. 

You calm down after two minutes "are you okay sunflower?" he asks you and you just sadly nod your head Noya puts you down and opens his backpack and is glad he brought spear underwear and pants. he pulls then out helps you get changed into them. 

Once he finished he started to quickly clean up the mess on the floor and then washed his hands. he puts your wet clothes into a plastic bag and puts it in his backpack to wash later. 

you raise your arms up wanting to be picked up and Noya does just that putting you on his hip and walking out of the bathroom back to where Kuroo and Kageyama are.

"Hey guys I'm back," Noya said waving to Kuroo and Kageyama "sorry it took so long there was a little bit of an accident we had to take care of," Noya tells them both. 

Hinata comings running over and Kenma following behind. Noya sets you down and you just stand by his side and Hinata comes up to you "Y/N are you okay?" Hinata asks and you "yeah I'm fine," you tell Hinata "let's all have a sleepover today!" Hinata suggests and that kind of makes you happy a little bit. "that's not a bad idea" Kuroo adds "yeah let's do it" Noya says "how about you guys go grab your stuff and meet up at my house in about an hour?" he suggests. "yeah sounds good" Kageyama answers "Yay a sleepover with Y/N chan and Kenma!" Hinata says jumping up and down and you laugh a little. You raise your arms up wanting to be carried by Noya and he laughs while putting you on his hip "okay" Noya grabs his backpack and puts on one strap since he's holding you on the other side "okay, sounds like a plan, see you guys in ana hour!" Noya says waving goodbye to Kuroo and Kageyama "bye-bye" you wave to Kenma and Hinata and they wave back.

You reach Noya's house and he unlocks the front door and sets you down to take off his shoes and he helps you take off yours and steps up into the house you walk with him to his room and he sets down his backpack and takes out the plastic bag with your wet clothes "okay my little strawberry it's time for a bath okay?" Noya asks you and you just nod in response.

Noya walks over to his dresser where he keeps some clothes for you since you come over often "do you want to wear daddy's shirt or your's pumpkin?" Noya asks you "daddy's," you say shyly. Noya laughs to himself "I figured" as he pulls out one of his shirts and a pair of new underwear and some blue lounge shorts and some change of clothes for himself, then he puts his hand out for you to grab and you take it shyly following him to the bathroom.

You reach the bathroom and Noya throws your wet clothes into the wash and then helps you get undressed then he undresses as well. Then he leads you to the bathroom and lets you sit on the bath stool he grabs the handheld showerhead and wets your hair first then puts the showerhead down then grabs a pump of shampoo and then starts to wash your hair, after about a minute he finishes "close your eyes pumpkin" so you close eyes and while he rinsed the shampoo out of your hair. 

"stand up my love I have to wash your body now," he tells you and so you stand up, and then he grabs a pump of body wash and then starts to wash your body. 

He starts washing your chest then your armpits and you giggle because it's ticklish then he washes the rest of your body then rinses you off with the shower. "go in the bath sunflower daddy needs to wash up too okay?" Noya tells you "okay daddy," you say as you get into the bath and before Noya starts to wash off and he grabs some of your bath toys for you to play with while he washes up and puts them in the bathtub. 

Noya then starts to wash up while you play with your toys. you grab a windup boat "daddy watch this" you call out to Noya and he looks over and you wind up the boat and it goes quickly across the water and you giggle "daddy it went fast!" you say excitedly "yes it did didn't it!" Noya says rinsing off.

Noya got up and joined you in the bath and watched you play "daddy daddy look" you say happily showing him your bath toy giraffe "Gigi (the name you gave the giraffe bath toy) is swimming to save sir bubbles! (which is another one of your bath toys)" you say "really now?!" Noya says back excitedly "yeah!" you say playing with your toys.

it's been about thirty minutes and it was time to get out of the bath "okay pumpkin bathtime is over" Noya says getting out of the bath "noooooooo daddyyyyy" you whine "c'mon honey it's time to get out" Noya says putting his hand out for you to grab, you sadly grab his hand and get out of the bathtub "okay clean up your toys love" Noya tells you and you start to put away your toys. Once you finish you grab Noya's hand again and walk out of the bathroom with him to dry off and get dressed. 

"Good job mon amour" Noya tells you and you give him the biggest smile "okay let's get you dressed sugar," Noya says picking up your clothes to get you dressed. Noya helps you get dressed in your clothes then he got dressed. 

"okay, let's get dinner ready shall we," Noya says holding his hand out for you to grab but you raise your arms up wanting to be carried so Noya picks you up and starts to walk to the kitchen with you on his hip. He sets you down on the couch and turns on the tv to a children's show to keep you entertained while he makes dinner. 

30 minutes pass and Noya is still getting dinner ready but then the doorbell rings and you get excited and run to Noya "daddy up" you raise your arms up and Noya laughs and picks you up putting you on his hip and walks to the front door to open. Noya unlocks the door and there stand Hinata and Kenma "hey guys welcome! come on in!" Noya invites everyone in "thank you" Kuroo thanks Noya "thanks Noya" Kageyama says and both of them step up into the house same goes for Hinata and Kenma "Hina-chan! Ken-chan" Y/N says happily and so Noya puts Y/N down "Y/N go play with Hinata and Kenma while daddy finishes getting dinner ready," Noya tells you "okay daddy!" you respond happily "do you guys want to see my toys?!" You ask Kenma and Hinata excitedly "yeah!" Hinata replies happily and Kenma just nods yes. 

You lead Hinata and Kenma to your toy corner while all of the dad's go get dinner ready.

After about an hour dinner is ready.

"Kid's it's time for dinner!" Noya says from the kitchen and so you Hina-chan and Ken-chan get up and walk to the kitchen for dinner. You reach the table and sit down next to Noya. You are having pasta for dinner and you look over at Kageyama and Hinata and Kageyama is feeding Hinata and eating his dinner at the same time. You look up to Noya "daddy" you say quietly and Noya looks at you while eating his dinner "what is it mon chéri?" he asks you but you just look at Hinata and Kageyama and look back at Noya "oh okay" Noya says grabbing your fork picking up some pasta and you open your mouth and Noya feeds you while eating his dinner too.

After about an hour dinner is over and it's time to get ready for bed. "okay everyone let's get ready for bed" Noya announces heading to the tatami room and starts to pull out the futons for everyone and Kuroo and Kageyama help Noya set the futons.

The futons are set "okay before we go to sleep kids let's go potty okay?" Noya asks "okay," all the kids say at the same time. So, everyone takes turns going to the bathroom.

Eveyone went so it's time for bed. You get into your futon which is to your right is Hinata's and to your left is Kenma's. You get into bed but feel lonely so you go into Hinata's Futon and you two fall asleep in the same futon and Kenma is sleeping in the futon next to the both of you.

Everyone is asleep but you wake up and are confused and see Kenma and Hinata awake too and you are confused but then you feel it. You're wet.

"Hina-chan?" you ask Hinata and look and see that he's wet too and you scoot over to Kenma "Ken-chan?" you look at Kenma and you see that he's wet too.

All three of us had an accident.

You start to silently cry which triggers Hinata and Kenma to silently cry too.

The three of you are all crying silently and are all huddled together.

Kageyama wakes up and looks over to where you and Kenma and Hinata are and see that all three of you are crying and quickly gets up in action to see what's wrong. He walks over "Shoyou, Y/N, Kenma what's wrong?" Kageyama asks. You all look up to him and then look down trying to hide your accident. Kageyama gets down to your guys level and sees the problem "it's okay you don't have to cry" Kageyama says quietly which just makes the three of you try and burrow closer to each other.

Kageyama gets up and walks over to Kuroo and Noya's futons to wake them up. "hey guys" Kageyama shakes both Kuroo and Noya. Kuroo and Noya both wake up "what is it Kageyama?" Noya asks rubbing his eyes "well I think our little cuties all had a little accident" Kageyama says moving his head toward you, Kenma and Hinata. "okay" both Noya and Kuroo say at the same time getting up to walk over to us.

"lovebug did you have an accident?" Noya asks you and you start to cry "I'm sowy daddy" you wail and Noya pulls you close to him and hugs you "it's okay Muffin" he hugs you tightly.

After a while, Noya lets go of you "okay let's get you out of these wet clothes shall we" Noya says helping you up "hey guys follow me and bring Hinata and Kenma to the bathroom so we can wash them off and help them change into their new clothes" Noya tells Kuroo and Kageyama "okay" Kuroo says helping up Kenma and Kageyama just nods and helps Hinata up. 

Kuroo and Kageyama go get Kenma's and Hinata's change of clothes from their bags and you and Noya go upstairs to grab you a change of clothes. Noya grabs one of his shirts knowing you're going to want to wear it and some new shorts and underwear for you. You both make your way downstairs to go meet up with Kuroo and Kageyama to go to the Bathroom.

You meet up with Kuroo and Kageyama and so you all head to the bathroom. 

"Okay let's get cleaned up," Noya says helping you strip you of your wet clothes and Kuroo and Kageyama do the same with Kenma and Hinata. You all walk into the bathroom and you grab the handheld shower turning it on and rinsing you down and passes the showerhead to Kuroo and Kageyama to do to Kenma and Hinata. Noya pumps some body soap into his hand and starts to wash you from the waist down and the same goes with Kenma and Hinata.

Noya finishes washing you when he felt satisfied that you were clean enough and rinsed the soap off of your body and the same went with Kenma and Hinata with Kuroo and Kageyama.

Noya finished with you and so did Kageyama and Kuroo. Noya, Kageyama, and Kuroo all left the bathroom to dry you guys off and help change into new clothes. 

"Okay let's get changed shall we?" Noya asked you and you just nodded your head. Noya helped you change into new clothes and Kuroo and Kageyama did the same with Kenma and Hinata.

You raise your arms up wanting to be carried so Noya picks you up and puts you on his hip and Kuroo and Kageyama follow Noya back to the tatami room to get the wet futons to put them in the wash. Noya puts you down and goes to pick up the wet futon "Kageyama, Kuroo can you help me with the futons?" Noya asks "sure thing," Kuroo says and Kageyama just nods in agreement.

The futons are in the wash and it's time to go back to sleep. "Kenma, Hinata, Y/N let's go potty before going back to bed okay?" Noya asks all three kids and they all sleepily nod yes.

Noya picks up a sleepy Y/N and puts them on his hip and walks to the bathroom "okay Y/N don't go to sleep yet you have to go potty" Noya reaches the bathroom and sets you down pulling down your shorts and underwear setting you on the toilet and immediately a steady stream comes out. 

"done daddy," Y/N said sleepily Noya wipes you clean then pulls your underwear and shorts back up and picks you up to take you to his futon. 

Kuroo and Kageyama do the same with Hinata and Kenma. 

Everyone's back in the futon room and a sleepy Y/N is in Noya's arms and a sleepy Hinata and Kenma is in Kageyama's and Kuroo's arms.

"Okay let's all get back to bed," Noya says "osu" Kuroo and Kageyama reply walking to their futons with Hinata and Kenma in their arms.

Noya lays you down and then lays down next to you and then you cuddle into his chest falling asleep "good night ma fraise" Noya says as he kisses you on the forehead and falls asleep holding you close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mon Chéri means my darling  
> "Ma fraise" means my strawberry
> 
> Thank You for reading I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudo's,  
> asadrinette


	7. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining and you forget your jacket at home so Noya lends you his jacket to borrow.

Y/N wakes up and gets ready for school. You look at your phone and check the weather and it says that it's going to be cloudy 'if it's just cloudy then I don't think I need my jacket' you think to yourself and you start to put on your uniform to Karasuno High School and grab your volleyball bag and school bag and walk downstairs to eat breakfast. 

"good morning," you tell your mom as you grab a piece of toast your mom made "bye mom," you tell your mom waving goodbye "Hey hun I'm going away on a business trip and I'm going to be gone for a week, are you okay if you're alone?" your mom asks you "yeah I'll be fine" you reply taking a bite out of your toast "okay I'll see you in a week, here's your lunch have a good day at school," your mom says "okay bye" you wave and pick up your lunch and go to the front to put your shoes on and walk out the door making your way to school. 

You make it to Karasuno High School and go to the shoeboxes to take off your outside shoes to put on your indoor shoes. You put on your indoor shoes and pick up your school and volleyball bag and head to your classroom.

You reach your classroom and put your school bag by your desk and put your volleyball bag in your cubby in the back of the classroom and then walk back to your desk. Noya walks into the classroom and you walk up to him "hey Yuu-chan good morning" you say shyly "hey Y/N good morning" Noya answers "you ready for class?" he asks you "yeah" you reply and then the teacher walks in so you wave goodbye and head to your seat to get ready for the beginning of your class.

After school, you head to volleyball practice and meet up with Noya on the way there, so then you both go to practice together

After practice, you head to the club room and you look outside and see that it's raining. 

You reach the club room and walk in to get ready to go home.

You walk in and see Noya and wave hi, you walk to get your bags and open your volleyball bag to take out your jacket but it's not there "I don't have my jacket" you say to yourself and Noya hears you.

"You forgot your jacket?" Noya turns around and asks you "yeah but if I just walk home fast then I think ill be okay," you tell Noya zipping up your bag and so you walk outside and begin to walk home.

"Y/N wait up," Noya says catching up to you and your shivering because it's colder than you thought and Noya notices.

"Y/N your shivering" Noya points out

"no I'm not i'm fine," you say continuing to walk 

"Here take my jacket," Noya says handing out his jacket for you to wear

"no it's fine then you'll get cold," you tell him 

"I'll be fine, here," Noya says wrapping his jacket around you 

"Thanks, Yuu-chan," you tell him putting his jacket on and you both walk home till you part ways to walk to your houses.

You get home and pull out your key and unlock the front door and walk inside taking off your shoes and then stepping up into the house and then you head to your room upstairs.

You reach your room and put your stuff down by your desk and then you grab some PJs and then head to the bathroom to get a shower so you walk downstairs to the bathroom to get your shower.

You finish your warm shower and change into your PJs then head to the kitchen to eat the premade dinner your mom made you. So, you just warm up the food in a bowl in the microwave then walk to the dining table to eat your dinner.

You finish dinner and head to the bathroom again to get ready for bed, you brush and floss your teeth and use the bathroom before heading back upstairs to your room.

You're back in your room and so you get into bed to go to sleep.

**The Next Day**

You're in class and you look over at Noya and see that something is off because he's sleeping in class and it's his favourite lesson.

Class is over and it's time for lunch so you grab your lunch and head to Noya's desk "hey you ready to eat lunch Yuu-chan?" you ask Noya 

"Yeah let's go!" he says with a smile and he grabs his lunch and you both head to a bench out in the school courtyard. You sit down on a bench and Noya sits next to you and you both get out your lunches and start to eat

You eat your lunch but you look over and Noya barely touches his lunch which is odd because he usually has a big appetite "Yuu-chan are you okay?" you ask Noya 

"Yeah I'm fine just not that hungry" Noya says laughing rubbing the back of his neck "okay," you say and you take this as a note to keep your eye out on Noya. You and Noya pack up your lunch and head back to the classroom.

**School is Over**

school is over so it's time for volleyball practice. you grab your bags and head to the club room to get ready for practice. 

You reach the club room and walk-in and put your stuff down and change into your practice clothes.

You head to the gym and Hinata and Kageyama are already there so you join them and practice with them and wait till the whole team arrives.

Everyone is in the gym and so Dichi suggests a practice match of first years vs second and third years.

The score is 20 for second and third years and 18 for the first years. you look over at Noya and he looks more tired than usual 

The match goes on for about another hour and the second and third years take the first set.

The second set starts and Noya looks exhausted "Noya you okay?" you ask Noya

"yeah I'm fine Y/N" Noya responds with a smile

30 minutes into the game you hear a loud thud and you look behind you and Noya is unconscious on the ground "NOYA" you yell and run up to him. You go to his side and try to wake him up.

"Noya are you okay?" you ask him and he flutters his eyes open

"Yeah I'm fine" he says and you see him sweating a lot more than usual and so you feel his forehead and he's burning up

"no, you're not okay you're burning up," you say feeling his forehead

"I'm fine I can still play," Noya says trying to get up but falls back down and you catch him and you help him stand while he's leaning on your shoulder.

"okay practice is over for today" Daichi announces

"Y/N, help Noya get his stuff and make sure he gets home okay" Daichi tells you 

"Okay," you say as you help Noya walk to the club room and get his stuff.

You get his stuff and your stuff and you start to make your way to Noya's house and good thing he lives close to school so you got to his house in 30 minutes

You grab Noya's house key out of his bag and unlock the door and see that no one is home and step in and take off your shoes and you help Noya take his off and step up into the house.

"let's get you to bed" you say as you help Noya up the stairs to his room

You get to his room and put both yours and his stuff down and you help lead Noya to bed. 

"I'm going to make some soup so try to rest a little bit okay mon amour?" you tell Noya as you tuck him into bed and he just nods in response and closes his eyes.

You head downstairs to the kitchen to make some soup and pull out a pot and the ingredients to make it.

You finish making the soup and put it in a bowl and put it on a tray with a spoon and then you go to the bathroom to get some cold medicine and a thermometer to take to Noya's room.

You reach Noya's room and place the tray on his desk. You walk up to Noya and gently shake him "mon ange?"

He wakes up and looks at you with tired eyes "I brought you some soup and medicine but I'm going to check your temperature first okay ma fraise" you tell Noya and he just nods tiredly in response.

"okay i'm going to put thins in your armpit so I need you to sit up for me mon trésor" you tell Noya as you help him sit up and put the thermometer in his arpit and wait for it to beep

The thermometer beeps telling you it's done taking Noya's temperature and you look at it "103.9 still a little high" you say as you put the thermometer down and grab the medicine and pour the required dosage into the mini measuring cap and give it to Noya to drink.

You put the cap under his mouth "okay drink" you tell him as you tip the cap for him to drink the medicine and he makes a disgusted face when he finished.

"okay let's eat some soup" you say as you grab the bowl of soup and you scoop up a spoonful of soup and bring it to Noya's mouth "open up," you say as he opens his mouth and you feed him the soup. 

The soup is all gone so you put down the bowl to the side and get up to leave to give Noya time to rest but he grabs your hand "stay" is all he said so you got into bed with him and cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around you and you both fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon Ange means my angel   
> Ma fraise means my strawberry  
> mon amour means my love
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos,  
> asadrinette


	8. If Your Going to Hit It, Hit It Till It Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, ATTEMPTS OF SUICIDE, AND SELF HARM.
> 
> you're being bullied at school and people abuse you at school and make fun of you until one day you try to end it all.

Your sitting bored in class with no energy so you decide to lay your head down and end up falling asleep through the lesson

The lesson is now over and it's lunchtime so you bring your head up get up out of your seat but then you get pinned to the wall by one of your classmates along with their friends "what are you still doing here, I thought I told you to kill yourself you worthless piece of shit" they said punching you on your side and soon follow his friends punching your sides until you have bruises. "look at your arms and how bare they are why don't you cut yourself you deserve the pain" one the classmate's friends to you "yeah no one cares about you your useless and don't deserve to be here" another says to you punching your stomach "you're so fat it's disgusting you should just stop eating you fatass" Another one of their friend's remarks at you "c'mon let's go I don't want to waste my time talking to this bitch" The classmate says as they punch you in your side one more time before walking away with their friends.

Noya walks back in the class from the bathroom and grabs his lunch walking over to you. "hey Y/N let's go eat lunch" he says and you look up with a fake smile "yeah let's go" you say as you grab your lunch from your bag and walk with Noya to your usual lunch spot. you both sit down and you both open your lunches and Noya starts to eat and so you start to eat a small chopstick full of rice but then remember what that classmate told you 'you're so fat it's disgusting, you should stop eating you fatass' and so you put down your chopsticks while Noya is almost done eating while you start to put away your unfinished lunch.

Noya looks at you worried while finishing his lunch and then puts his lunch away too.

"Are you okay Y/N you barely touched your lunch..." Noya tells you with a worried look on his face

"yeah just not really hungry is all," you say with a fake smile getting up to walk back to the classroom "let's get back to the classroom class will start soon"

Noya gets up and walks with you to go to your classroom since you both are in the same class.

you both reach your classroom and sit in your seats and your smile drops as you lay your head down once again waiting for class to start.

**CLASSES ARE OVER**

Classes are now over so it's time for volleyball practice so you grab your bags and head to the club room to get ready for practice.

You reach the club room drop off your stuff and finish getting ready for practice.

you reach the gym and see that only Noya, Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka.

"Hey Y/N we're doing receiving practice wanna join," Hinata asks you

"yeah sure!" you see with a fake smile

Not long after practicing receives Suga, Daichi, and Asahi walk-in soon after Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Shimizu, and Yachi, walk-in. After about 10 minutes Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei walk-in and Daichi announce that practice is starting.

After 30 minutes of warm-up, it's time to practice.

"Okay let's do some receiving practice" Coach Ukai announced walking over to stand on a platform to throw balls for us to receive.

everyone was in a line and we all have to receive 5 balls before it was the next person's turn.

everyone's receiving their balls until it's your turn to receive the balls.

you start to receive the balls but keep failing after a couple of balls a and you start to get frustrated "c'mon Y/N wake up and hit the damn ball" Coach Ukai yells at you and you nod your head in agreeance.

You finally hit your 5 balls and now it's Noya's turn and of course, he hits every ball perfectly. 

Receiving practice is over and coach suggest to do some serving practice next "Okay let's work on serving practice" 

after about 30 minutes of serving practice and multiple failed tries, Daichi announces that practice is over.

Noya has been eyeing Y/N throughout today's volleyball practice and walks over to Suga "hey Suga have you noticed anything different about Y/N?" Noya asks Suga

"No, they looked fine to me why?" Suga asks "well Y/N isn't acting like their normal self and I'm a little worried..." Noya trails off "how?" Suga asks "well... I noticed they were sleeping a lot during class even though their favorite lesson... and they only took a small bite of rice then put away their lunch saying that they weren't hungry when usually they have a big appetite... and they were pretty quiet during practice today they're usually pretty chatty... what should I do?" Noya asks

'I think the best thing to do is to just talk to them" Suga tells him "okay thanks Suga" Noya thanks Suga and walks to the clubroom to pick up his stuff and get ready to go home 

you help clean up the gym then head to the club room to get your stuff and put on your uniform.

you put your uniform on and grab your stuff and then Noya walks in an walks to where his stuff, while you were about to leave Noya grabs onto your arm stopping you 

"hey, are you okay?" he asks "yeah, of course, I'm okay silly," you say with a fake smile laughing

"okay good see you tomorrow," he says "see ya," you say as you walk out of the club room to walk home. you check your phone and see a text from your mom and her text reads

"I'm sorry sweetie but your father and I will be out on a business trip and won't be home for a week, I'll see you when we come back, love you" 

You're walking home and reach your house after 30 minutes of walking, you take out your house key and unlock the front door then taking your shoes off.

You walk to your room and put your stuff by your door and take out your phone to see a text from Noya

**Bold is Noya**

_Italics is Y/N_

" **Hey, did you get home safely?"**

_"yeah I did silly, you don't have to worry about me"_

**"Okay just wanted to make sure"**

_"I gotta go, I'll see you at school on Monday"_ (today is Friday) 

**" Okay"**

you turn off your phone and go to the bathroom but the voices in your head start to come back "your useless" "why are you even here, just kill yourself" "your fat" "no one cares about you" "no one loves you" "your worthless" "look at those bare arms you should cut yourself you deserve the pain" "your fatass disgusts me" "you don't deserve to be here just go and kill yourself" "why are you still alive you should be dead" "your so fat no one is going to want you" "just overdose on medicine already no ones going to care that you're gone". The voices in your head fill your head while you walk into the bathroom to get ready. 

You walk in the bathroom and see your razor and take a blade out of it looking down at your arm but before you have the sudden urge to text Noya but your phone is almost going to die

_"hey Noya"_

**"Hey Y/N what's up?"**

_"nevermind"_

**"oh okay"**

_"hey, Noya?"_

**"yeah?"**

But you, before you answer your phone dies so you put it to the side as the voices in your head come back "maybe I should cut myself I deserve the pain" you say as you make the first cut on your arm and a little blood comes starts to come out and so you continue on both of your arms and you have about 20 cuts on each arm "this isn't enough" you cry to yourself throwing the blade into the bathtub "just overdose already that'll end all of your suffering, no ones gonna care when your gone" repeats in your head as you get up and go to the medicine cabinet and take out a bottle of sleeping medicine out. you sit down and try to open the bottle but it doesn't budge.

'Y/N always answers back I think om going to go check on them" Noya gets up and puts on his shoes and heads to your house. about 30 minutes of walking I reach their door and knock but no one answers. I try to open the door and it's unlocked so I walk in and take off my shoes to enter the house.

"pardon for my entrance," I say entering the L/N's residence. I walk upstairs knowing where Y/N's room.

I reach their door and knock but no one answers which is odd because Y/N always answers their room door. then I hear crying coming from their bathroom and rush in so I rush over to open the door.

Noya won't be ready for what he will see what lies behind that door.

I open the door and see Y/N with their arms bleeding and trying to open a pill bottle and rush over to them but they back away quickly into a corner of their bathroom.

"go away!" they yell at me but I still go up to them but they are still trying to escape but can't go anywhere because they are in a corner at the end of their bathroom

"Y/N what are you doing?!" Noya asks surprised

"None of your business," you say as you continue crying and keep trying to open the pill bottle

"yes, it is my business now give me the bottle!" Noya yells at you.

"no, I need to die! I can't do it anymore!" you say crying trying to open the bottle

"you're not going to die because I'm here," Noya says as he reaches where you are and leans down to grab the pill bottle. you pull the pill bottle away from his reach but Noya is quick and grabs the pill trying to get you to release it "no I need it please just let me die, why won't you let me do that!" you yell crying at Noya.

Noya forcefully pulls the pill bottle out of your hands and turns around to set it down on the counter while you quickly reach into the bath and grab your razor and start to cut your arms even more. Noya turns around and notices what you're doing 

"give me the razor Y/N," Noya tells you putting his hand out

"no I deserve this, nones going to care if I die anyway," you say as you blackout with the razor in your hand because you lost a lot of blood.

"Y/N stay with me, hey I care about you, you mean the world to me," Noya says crying as he shakes you to wake up but when you don't budge.

"Y/N PLEASE WAKE UP, I NEED YOU" Noya yells trying everything to wake you up but then out of nowhere kisses you on the lips

"SEE Y/N I NEED YOU TO STAY WITH ME, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Noya says yelling desperately

You slowly wake up and see that Noya is crying and you look down at your arms and start to have a panic attack

'i need to die' you think in your head trying to reach for the blade but Noya reaches it before you and throws it away

"go away!" you say trying to back up further but you cant while having your panic attack and suddenly Noya picks you up and holds you in his arms but you wriggle in his arms

"let me go!" you yell thrashing around in his arms but Noya doesn't let you because he's so strong 

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here," Noya says and you look up and Noya helps you control your breathing to calm you down.

you calm down and so he sets you down on the bathroom counter and took your arms in his hands but you pull back your hands to your chest with blood dripping down your arms

"c'mon we need to clean your wounds before they get infected," he says as he pulls your arms back holding an alcohol wipe

"Okay this might hurt a little bit," he says as he starts to clean your arm but it hurts 

"yū chan that hurts!" you say pulling your arms back into your chest

"I know but I don't want them to get infected so give me your arms," he says and you slowly bring your arms down for him to clean and so he starts to clean them but it hurts so much you start to cry

"yū it hurts," you say crying in pain

"I know I'm almost done he says kissing your cheek and you get startled

"w-why did you do that?" you ask surprised

"it's because I like you Y/N," Noya says as he continues to clean your wounds and you whine from the pain.

"Okay I'm done now let's wrap your arms up," Noya says getting out the gauze pad and gauze wrap.

he wraps up your arms and you start to cry

"whats's wrong?" Noya asks looking up to face you but you have your head down so he lifts it up for you to look at him

"no one cares about me I'm just a nuisance to everyone," you say putting your face into your hands 

Noya pulls your hands away from your face and lifts your head to face you

"I care about you," Noya says with a smile 

"no you don't its just pity," you say looking down crying 

"yes I do," Noya says lifting your head up to look at him

"no you do-" before you can finish your sentence Noya kisses you on the lips which shocked you but feel the urge to kiss back and melt into the kiss

Noya pulls his face away "see I told you Y/N I care about you and I like you" Noya says kissing away your tears

"I like you too..." you whisper to yourself

"what was that love?" Noya asks

"ilikeyoutoo" you say quickly and Noya smiles and kisses you again and you kiss back

"I love you Y/N I'm never going to leave you we'll be together forever and always," Noya says as he hugs you and you hug back crying "you'll always be by my side my love," Noya says hugging you tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! sorry, it's a little short I've been running short on ideas so if you have anything you want me to write let me know in the comments below! thanks!  
> best,  
> asadrinette


End file.
